


We Gonna Bring It Till The End

by rboudreau



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Facetime, M/M, Strip Tease, post-Dirty Pop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rboudreau/pseuds/rboudreau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach and Frankie FaceTime after Zach's Dirty Pop interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Gonna Bring It Till The End

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from NSYNC's song Dirty Pop. Obviously, Rose. Hope you like it.

"Hello, my love," Frankie answered, his face appearing on Zach's phone screen.

Zach grinned. "Hi babe."

"How was the rest of the interview?"

"Perfect. So perfect. I'm in love."

Frankie frowned playfully. "He's getting married in 2 weeks, and you're spoken for."

Zach giggled. "Am I? You jealous, bae?"

"Extremely," he replied. "Because I didn't get to be there with you in person."

"Aww," Zach cooed. "No, but really. It went great. He's so nice. Like, I can't even believe I just got to spend two hours with him and I get to interview celebrities on the red carpet tomorrow, and--"

"Woah, pause, what now?" 

"Oh my god, yea, I get to interview people on the red carpet at that award show tomorrow. He said you've done it before, which is like so awesome. And then, get this, he said I can come back and host with him again this week, so I'll be on the show again on Thursday. How crazy is that?!"

Frankie raised an eyebrow. "Jeez, and I thought a lot happened in the interview when I was there." Zach giggled, making Frankie smile. "Well congratulations, Rose. That's amazing. You'll do amazing. I'm so proud of you."

Zach beamed. "Thank you, Frankie. Anyway, how'd your show go?"

"Amazing," he said, sighing happily. "I can't wait until you come see it again. It's so much fun every night. I wanna share it with you."

He giggled. "I'll be there for your last show, I promise. I'm already having Lindsay look at flights."

Frankie nodded, keeping silent for a moment. "I was serious earlier," he finally said. "About New Year's. You should come."

Zach scratched at the hair on his chin. "Are you sure? That's a long time. Especially if we're going to Africa not long after that. You might get sick of me. No, you'll _definitely_ get sick of me."

He rolled his eyes playfully. "Rose, if I haven't gotten sick of you yet, it's not going to happen. And the thought of a month with you is extremely appealing," he flirted. Zach giggled again. 

"I'd pretty much be living with you."

"Mmm," Frankie hummed in agreement. "Offer's on the table. You can bring Tiger. I'll suck your dick whenever you want." Their eyes met through the screen, both carrying serious, heated expressions.

"Frankie," he whined. "Don't tease. I just don't want you getting sick of me being there."

"Zach," Frankie said seriously. "I'm not going to get sick of you. I love you more than anything, and I would love nothing more than for you to spend as much time here as possible, or to move in with me. You know that."

Zach ran his hand down his face tiredly. "Yea." He paused shortly. "Okay, yea. New Year's in New York sounds like fun. Count me in."

"Yea?" Zach nodded. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to spend all this time with you here, Zach. My favorite person in my favorite place; I can't wait, I miss you."

Zach laughed. "Ari's your favorite person."

Frankie waved his hand in the air. "Favorite person with a penis, whatever." He laughed again, shaking his head at Frankie.

"I think some of the fish would object to that.”

Frankie snorted. “No they wouldn’t. They know you’re my favorite. They’ve accepted it.” Zach blushed and leaned his phone up against his computer so he could take his shirt off. “Ooo, am I getting a show? Is this turning into one of _those_ FaceTime calls?”

He groaned. “I’m getting ready for bed. I’m exhausted. But yes you can get a show, Daddy.” He winked at Frankie, who grinned brightly and rested his chin in his hands, paying rapt attention as Zach unbuckled his belt. 

Zach was laughing, moving his hips back and forth while undoing his button and pulling the zipper down. He pushed them down slightly, giving Frankie a peek at his hot pink briefs. Frankie bit his lip, shifting his position in his bed. “Fuck, that’s not even fair. Why aren’t you in New York with me right now?” he whined. “You’re so hot, I hate you.”

Zach shook his head and turned around so Frankie could watch him push the jeans down below his ass. “No you don’t. You love me,” he said, turning his head to look at his phone. Frankie pouted.

“I’d love you more if you were sitting on my face right now.” 

Zach smiled and laughed, feeling his cheeks heat up. He turned back towards Frankie and let his pants fall to the ground, kicking them to the side. He grabbed his phone off his desk and carried it over to his bed, climbing in and pulling his blanket over himself. When he finally settled, he laid his phone on the bed beside him so he could see Frankie’s face.

“I miss you.”

Frankie smiled softly. “I miss you too. I can’t wait until you come up here for New Year’s. I was spoiled while you were here for opening night.”

Zach yawned and gave him a sleepy smile. “I’ll spoil you some more as soon as I’m back,” he promised. “So many cuddles.”

“So many kisses?” Zach nodded.

“Whatever you want, babe.”

“Mmm, well I do declare,” he simpered. “You are the sweetest young man to have ever captured my attention.” Zach giggled the way he always did when Frankie put on one of his accents.

“Alright, Clara Belle. I need to sleep. So do you.”

He smiled at Zach, watching him fight to keep his eyes awake. “Okay. Goodnight, Zach. I love you forever.”

Zach swore he felt butterflies in his stomach and finished what had become a habit of theirs when ending a conversation. “I love you, I promise. Get some sleep.” He blew Frankie a kiss and Frankie blew one back, feeling like there was a permanent smile on his face.

“Goodnight my love.”

“Night Frankie. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“You better.” He paused for a moment. “I’m really proud of you, Zach. You know that, right?”

Zach watched him for a minute and felt like his heart was melting with how sweet Frankie was. “I know,” he answered seriously. “I appreciate it. Your opinion means the most to me.”

“God you’re perfect,” Frankie whispered. “If I didn’t have a show to do tomorrow, I’d be buying a flight to Florida just so I can kiss you stupid.”

Zach chuckled. “Few more weeks, and I’m all yours.” He yawned again and shook his head. “I’m gonna pass out. Snapchat me tomorrow, okay? Love you, babe.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/critique you are willing to give me. Thanks for taking the time to read this!
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at [ be-your-own-anchor5](http://www.be-your-own-anchor5.tumblr.com)


End file.
